


Dawn

by SugarsweetRomantic



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Can Be Read As Romantic, Fluff, Gen, I just bend them, Rare Characters, Rare Pairings, These two make great friends okay i don't make the rules, can be read as platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26268208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarsweetRomantic/pseuds/SugarsweetRomantic
Summary: Not many Hermits are early risers. TFC, however, is.
Relationships: TinFoilChef & ZombieCleo, TinfoilChef/ZombieCleo
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	Dawn

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Grande Dame](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26129140) by [Waterfall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waterfall/pseuds/Waterfall). 



> This was inspired by Grande Dame by Waterfall, though my fic could be read as platonic if you'd like. I highly recommend you check out Grande Dame!

Not many Hermits were early risers. The redstoners were known to work through the night and sleep in well past noon -- if they even slept at all. The inhabitants of the Jungle, in general, didn't wake up until the day had already started. Even Bdubs, who was always the first to go to bed, wasn't much of a morning person. And yet, some Hermits had to be the first to rise.

TFC grasped his paddles extra tightly as a gust of wind went past him, the first rays of sunlight making the water surrounding him glitter and sparkle. He had just stopped by Bigger Logz, and now he was looking for a place to have his breakfast at. He had considered heading over to the Strait of Joebraltar, but a few of Joe's dogs had stolen his chicken the last time he had been invited over there. As cute as they were, he would prefer to keep his food this time around. Still, he felt like watching the sunrise over water today. Hm, he wondered…

_ Tinfoilchef: Miss Cleo, are you awake? _ _  
  
_

He had to wait for a few counts, but eventually, a reply appeared on-screen. _  
_ _  
_ _ ZombieCleo: Since about 3 minutes, why? _ _  
_ _ Tinfoilchef: I was wondering if it would be alright if I sailed over to your base to have my breakfast on your beach? _ _  
_ _ ZombieCleo: I don’t see why not. :) _ __  
_ Tinfoilchef: I’ll be there in a bit _ _  
_ __ ZombieCleo: See you soon - I’ll make coffee.

Changing his heading until he was sailing slightly more eastward, TFC continued making his way across the Hermiatic Ocean. Sure, he could use a nether portal or fly, but there was something serene about travelling by boat in the early hours of the day. He went past Loser Island, curving around the cape that housed False’s starter base until the large gate of Cleo’s zoo came into view. The redheaded zombie was standing on the rope bridge, waving at him as he approached the shore. She had a blanket wrapped around her shoulders, seemingly having grabbed it off of her bed, and her hair was tied back. As he docked his boat, she walked up to the beach.

“Mornin’,” Cleo greeted TFC, reaching out to help him exit his boat. “Breakfast on the beach, huh?”

“Yup,” he confirmed. “I like watching the dolphins while I eat. Good morning to you, too.” He huffed as he stepped onto land. 

“I’m not sure there even are any dolphins here,” Cleo confessed. “There’s not much life in this ocean. Or anywhere around my base, really. It’s just armour stands.” She seemed lost in thought for a moment.

“Would you like to join me for breakfast?” TFC asked, breaking the silence. “I’ve got plenty of cod.”

“I’m not big on breakfast,” Cleo replied, “but I’ll join you with coffee?” TFC smiled, already spreading out a picnic blanket from his inventory.

“I’d be delighted if you did.”

**Author's Note:**

> (For those who read this as platonic: Joe is still asleep in Cleo's bed, though now without a blanket.)  
> (For those who read this as romantic: Joe is still asleep in his bed, though now without a blanket.)
> 
> \--
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it!


End file.
